


Your Everyday Abomination

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Platypus, Randomness, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short-fic. Billy and Teddy go to the zoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Everyday Abomination

"Platypus." Billy hummed as he looked at the animal swimming in its small pool, rather oblivious of the spectators that stood by its zoo cage. "Otherwise known as 'a mistake of nature'."

Teddy was busy enjoying the animal's shenanigans when Billy made that statement. He turned to look at him quizzically. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"Look at it." Billy tried and motioned with his hand. "It's a duck and a beaver's love-child. It's an affront to god. Sort of like me - Jewish, gay, mutant. What else do you call that kind of combo?"

"The love of my life." Teddy countered without batting an eyelash. Billy on his part came to a stop and pursed his lips to a fine line, his face painting.

"Well, sure, let's just find the next _mix_ for you to- ok no I can't." He growled and leaned closer to Teddy over the railing so their arms rubbed together. "Jeez, why must you always be... _you_?"

"To spite you." Teddy answered easily, a wide grin on his face.

"I knew it."


End file.
